The Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC) Histopathology and Tissue Shared Resource (HTSR) was established in 1991 to provide investigators with tissues, and it became a CCSG shared resource in 1993. Dr. Baljit Singh, HTSR Director since 1999, is a board certified practicing pathologist and an expert in breast pathology. He holds joint appointments in Pathology and Oncology. The primary objectives of the HTSR are to: 1) acquire tissues-- fresh, snap frozen and paraffin embedded from procedures performed at Georgetown University Hospital (GUH) from individuals and high risk families; 2) make available, in conjunction with the Familial Cancer Registry, these tumor and normal tissues with pertinent demographic, family, clinical and follow-up information to LCC investigators; 3) provide comprehensive tissue histologic services, including laser capture micro-dissection, tissue micro-array and immunohistochemistry; and 4) provide expert assistance in conducting and interpreting experiments using specimens from human and animal subjects. Confidentiality is maintained with all bio-specimens. All samples are completely anonymized before being given to the investigator. Priority is given to LCC members having peer reviewed funding. The frozen tissue collection currently contains tissues from 1,394 patients. The collection is targeted for organ systems which are the focus of currently active research programs at LCC or will be in the foreseeable future. A plan is currently underway to enhance a database of clinical follow up data on these patients. Since 1996, the shared resource has directly contributed to more than 75 peer reviewed publications. Six programs in the CCSG encompassing 34 peer-reviewed LCC investigators account for 88.9% usage.